Buffpy
A buffpy is a male harpy with a super swole upper body and arms, but skips leg day and has literal chicken legs. It uses its washboard abs and pumped biceps to lure in skinny dudes, who know nothing about working out, to start exercising with them. Victims of the buffpy end up in a perpetual cycle of failing to achieve the swoleness of the buffpy and lose their souls via depression at the futility of it all. Habitat and Habits Buffpies typically roost at local gyms, beaches, and houseparties. They actively avoid weight machines and cardio equipment. They also can be seen in the squat rack, but tend to be pumping their biceps via curls. Typical buffpies are attracted to females with large breasts or buttox. Other victims include men doing squats in teh squat rack and guys who haven't been to the gym in their life. The Buffpy Song Buffpies sing to lure in their victims. For females they sing bad pickup lines and romantic songs sung by boy bands. Along with the song they flex their buff upper bodies and use illusions to cover their legs, such as cutaway pants and with use of their wings. For males they sing songs of workout tips and supplement knowledge. Their incredibly swole biceps are also a lure as most males are unable to achieve such swoleness. Strategies and Weaknesses Buffpies can be killed by conventional means such as guns, blades, and blunt weapons, but that shit's illegal. Buffpies prey on people with little to no fitness knowledge. Their keen eyesight can identify these types of people by their scrawny arms and chests or incorrect form. It is recommended to avoid places where buffpies are. Failing that htere are some things one can do: - Having prior knowledge of fitness, workout routines, diet, and supplements can help fend off a Buffpy - buffpies do not target fit males. The larger and better looking one is, the more likely they are to avoid a buffpy attack - Placing earbuds from an mp3 player in your ears will also cause them to be unable to attack - Performing squats with proper form will frustrate the buffpy - Buffpies are unable to affect those who do not give a fuck Buffpy hunting - Buffpies can't resist fitness supplements. If hunting a buffpy it is recommended to have protein powder and some form of pre-workout - Another way to lure a buffpy is by doing curls in teh squat rack or hogging the bench press. The longer your set on the bench the more likely they are to come to you - Make sure you have expert knowledge of body-building and fitness. When the buffpy strikes, counter with proper form or dietary routines Combat The most vulnerable part of a buffpy is its legs. Uncover the legs and they're paralized. Failing that here's what you can do: - Cut off their wings. If they don't have wings they can't fly - Long ranged weaponry is useful as they spend their time flying and squonking their stupid garbage. A javelin through the chest will fell even the mightiest of these douchebags - Buffpies are immune to light element attacks as they spend all day taking selfies and tanning. They are also immune to blind status ailments if they're wearing sunglasses - Watch out for their grabs, if they grab you they can fly indefinitely with their high upper body endurance - Fire works well Category:Beings Category:Conditions